


Cake ~ Michael to Tyler (fanvid)

by CynicalStardustKingdom



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Tyler is not portrayed in a very nice light here, this is not a ship vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalStardustKingdom/pseuds/CynicalStardustKingdom
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Ash Tyler | Voq
Kudos: 1





	Cake ~ Michael to Tyler (fanvid)

YouTube link:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XT7tp_4eJ-0


End file.
